


Golden girl

by Sterek_09



Series: For the love of Betty ! [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark Betty, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hal cooper bashing, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, bettys a good stepmum, gangbanger fp, mob mickey, underage pregancie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Hal and Alice move after polly leaves , they leave Betty to fend for herself. She works in a strip Club on the southside.Links with the fanfic about gallavich where Ian is a stripper.





	1. Chapter 1

Golden girl  
I straight A , cheerleader Betty Cooper am a striper at a club on the Southside. After my mum and dad got a bigger job offer in Chicago , they left me all alone to fend for myself. My mum rings every Saturday at 9 o'clock on the dot but never my dad, mum says he's to busy I know the truth. He's ashamed that polly got pregnant and left the family and that I'm like my mum. Anyway they left me with the house and at the start they paid all the Bills then it was half and I had to pick up shifts at pops. Then it was nothing , I had to find a way to pay for the house and save for university.  
I was the Internet late one night trying to find a job when it came up a job as an " exotic" dancer , I mean it wasn't the best option but it was the only way to get money fast. I wasn't an idiot I knew I was tall , had milky skin and long blonde hair. I was basically a walking porno, I was 15 and I walked straight in. I got the job the moment I walked into the room that was three years ago.  
Today is a Saturday which means I have a shift at pops and then lunch with the gang. Then at 8 pm I become blonde diamond unlike Betty diamond was seductive and sexy. Today I had my hair in a ponytail then a thick Coker around my neck and black underwear with clear heels. God do I look hot I think as I look in the mirror Ross calls " ladies and gentlemen it's time for blonde diamond to take the stage." The beat to boss daddy by lana del rey and I step out on to the stage I sway my hips as I walk over to the poll and start dancing around it by the time on my three song there's bills all over the stage and guys asking me to come with them to night. I always bat my eyelashes and say not tonight baby but what I really mean is not ever. Even though I work this kind of job I've never slept with anyone and the only guy I fooled around with was dean and he left a year ago. His family had a hunting business and moves around a lot.  
After my set I go to the changing rooms and change into a pair of glitter go go shorts and a mesh top that left nothing to imagination. I go to work the floor and give a few lap dances. Sometimes the guys got a little handsy and Betty can handle herself but the guy get to rough so she try's to extra care when giving private dance or lap dances.  
After giving ten lap dance the bartender Ian calls me over I lean against the bar " no mickey tonight?" I ask him as I look around. Mickey is the toughest guy Betty knew , he took her under his wing after meting her at the club and was like a big brother to her. Ian shakes his head " he was tired when I left." He says with a smirk on his face , I make ew sounds because gross thinking about mickey like that. Ian laughs and shakes his head and leans forwards to say that I've had a request for a private dance. 

I make my way to the private dance area of the club and enter the room. I have my back to the guy as I pick the music I'm going to dance to. When I turn I'm greeted with the sight of one my bestfriends dads there sitting in front of me is jugheads dad but he doesn't seem to recognise me in my skimpy clothes and under the sexy make up. I make my way over to him as the music starts my hips swaying side to side, I get close and I turn when he spreads his legs and. I grid my hips down on his lap I feel his arms wrap around me as he grids up. God I've felt this turn on with a customer before then I remember that's all he is a customer and I have a job. So I tilt my head back on his shoulder and lift my hips a little before dropping them back down he grunts then moans as I slowly roll my hips. I change it up abit and turn to face him and straddle his lap and place my hands on his shoulders , his hands automatically come up to my hips. His got a strong grip and I want to bruise so I can think about all the naughty things he could do to me when I'm home alone in Bed or at cheer practise.  
We make eye contact as the next song starts and I feel him tense and I know he knows. He lets out a strangled " Betty?." I Lean close to his ear and whisper a seductive " yes , mr Jones." He lets out a animalistic growl and slams his hips up into mine and I let out a whimper.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later for FP  
That night at the club wasn't what I expected prefect little miss cooper was a bombshell I could see it from the moment she took juggie to freshman prom. Seeing that she was underage I never went there no matter how many times I saw her in short shorts have water fights with my boy and my little princess plus the fact she's my sons best friend. When I went to the club that night I was pissed Because the new kid thinks they can tell me what to do who do they think they are ?   
I'm the boss , so when I get to the club I want to let off some steam I walk over to the bar and ask Ian the bartender to get a girl for a private dance.

God the girl he picked was so hot then when I realised she was little Betty cooper I couldn't help the animalistic growl when she called me Mr.Jones it did something to me. Something I couldn't help , I flipped her over on the sofa and start bucking like a teenager. I bring my hand up to her neck and choke her a little and she whimpers. God she was so kinky , it was great I came in my pants like a teenager. I left straighter after feeling old and dirty, I gave Ian £250 for the dance off Betty and left. It's been two days since then and it seems like I can't go anywhere without seeing Betty. It's a Monday and I had to see her my fingers long to be in her hair as my mouth leaves my mark on her pale skin so everyone knows who she belongs too. I pulled on my biker boots and leather jacket , I wait a minute and think about taking my jacket off but then I know Betty know I'm serpent so I leave it on.

I make my way over to the coopers house I guess it's Betty's house now I knock on the front door and wait. I go to knock again when my hands almost there when the door comes swinging open and there she is. All in pastel pink and her hair in a nice bun , she looks so innocent compared to the girl at the club that I rethink why I'm here but then I see a smirk spread across her face. then she steps a side to let me in. Once inside I'm asked " would you like a drink mr.jones ?" I think about it and I nod and say " a coke please." She looks pleased with my answer , I've been trying to get sober for the last few months for the kids. So I can get a real job and maybe settle down but for real this time. I make myself at home on her sofa it's soft unlike the one at the club and it has a thick blanket thrown over one side. 

The living room is very nice but I could tell Betty's Changed it since her family moved because there's only photos of her and mother , her sister and her friends.   
She places the coke infront of me and sits next to me , I take a sip and lean back. " so how's JB doing ? Did she pass her maths test ? I hope she did well." Betty questions and it makes my heart warm the fact she taken over the mother role for my children without even being asked to. I know she gives JB and jughead money when I'm having a rough week and now I know how she gets that money if kinda makes me feel sick. This pure beautiful girl is having to dance for dirty old men on the south side then I realise I'm one of the guys she's danced for and I feel guilty. I clear my throat " she did good , she got 70 out of 100." I see her whole face light up and she claps her hands slightly. We sit for a few moments in silence I close my eyes I haven't had this type of quite in a long time. That's when I feel a familiar weight on my lap I open my eyes to look up at her beautiful face , I bring my hands up to her thighs and rub my thumb on her thigh. She lets out a little sigh and leans her head on shoulder.

" I remember once last year I was helping JB with her homework and she called me mum. Ever since then I've tried my hardest to help look after them. I've even set up university funds in both of there names." She says as she draws random patterns on my chest with her fingers. This beautiful girl has been working to provide for my children without even being asked too. With in minutes I have her in the same position I had her in at the club except this time I want to feel her. I kiss her and she lets out little moans , I bring my hand up and start rubbing her through her pastel pink shorts. Move back so I can pull her shorts off and there on her hips are hand print bruises that I must have left at the club. I run my fingers across them then I lens down to kiss them. 

I start kissing my way down then when my tongue is finally on her god it feels so good , she tastes like fruit which makes me moan. I push her top up to revile that she's not wearing a bra , I grab her breast slightly and start playing with it as I make eye contact with her and she throughs her head back and moans. I can feel that she's getting close so I start fingering her in a brutal pace she doesn't seem to mind. Then she's cumming to say that the sight of her cumming wasn't beautiful would be a lie. I move so I'm over the top of her and I lean down to kiss her after a few moments I lay down to rest. Once her breathings gone back to normal I turns to me on the large sofa and goes " aren't you going to be a gentleman and ask me if I want your jacket ?" I slip of my jacket without even thinking , she puts it on and god if I didn't want to fuck her before I do now.

TBC


	3. Oh FP!

Oh FP ! 

It's a few hours when Betty starts waking up from her slumber when she feel an unfamiliar weight of an arm wrapped around her waist. She blushes as she realise who it is , the thought that a strong power guy like FP jones had touched Betty the way he did makes her shiver a little. She turns in his arms he's still a sleep , in his sleep he looks so much younger the lines of worry are smoothed and his expression is soft which isn't unfamiliar to Betty she see this look when the kids do well and when they all them have dinner together.   
She moves her hand up to touch his face , she moves the hair that's fell out of place and is stroking his face. When suddenly there's a hand around her wrist stopping her. The arm around her waist pulls her and FP says " it's rude to stare Betts". 

he smirks slightly when he hears Betty let out a soft moan. He rubs small circle with his thumb on her wrist , he feels her shift against him and start rubbing herself on his thigh. He tuts " naughty naught Betts.you have to ask nicely."  
He says trying to restrain himself, he's got the hottest women he's seen in years rubbing herself on him but he wants to maintain his control. FP knows Betty is a younger women and can change her mind at any point which would totally fuck up his kids relationship with her and him. He needs to think about the long run and right now he doesn't know if this is just some fun for Betty. He moves so his leaning on his forearms over Betty, her blonde hair creating a halo the darker lighting bring her out her features more making her look so elegant and soft he leans down to kiss her when suddenly she shoots up to check the clock. Betty starts moving frantically and getting up and going upstairs. FP sits there slightly puzzled by what's happening when Betty comes down stairs in pink booty shorts and black crop top she has FP's jacket wrapped around Her. 

FP feels the need to cover her up and hide her away from the rest of the world he doesn't want those dirty old men at the club to see Betty like this or at all but he has to reframe from saying anything. Betty must sense the tension his his body because she's moving over to him and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. She pulls away and rests her head on his " I've got work but I would like to come by after ? Is that okay ? I wanted to take jellybean shopping tomorrow because they have the day off." All FP does is nod then Betty is leaving ... she's still wearing his jacket. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning do not read if you are triggered by anything to do with rape. 
> 
> Basically a sick guy from the club try's to rape Betty but she's saved by some serpents.

Is this really real ??

On the way to the club I realise I'm still wearing FP's jacket I life the collar up to my nose and take a deep breath in. I moan a little god his scent is so strong, the smell of his aftershave is like pine wood. As I walk I see that the usual creeps that try and chat me up on the way to work are moving away from me. I'm almost at the club when a random guy grabs my arm and goes " oh so you will be a slut for a serpent but not for me ?!? I see how this works like a bad boy baby ? I can show you a bad boy." The next thing Betty knows she's being thrown against a brick wall and the guy is trying to pull her clothes off.

She's fighting him the best she can and screaming for help. The guy throws her to the floor and punches her in the face " scream again and I will mess that pretty little face of yours up." He says as he in zips his pants. Before he can do anything three serpents turn up " we here you've got one of our girls." A tall guy with a beard says as he sizes the guy up . The next thing Betty knows all three guys are on him punching , kicking doing as much damage as they can " it doesn't matter if she's with a serpent or not you don't touch a woman like that ever again or we will find you make sure you can never do anything again." The guy runs off the Best he can all the serpents then turn to Betty that has make up running down her face , the guy with the beard leans down and slowly moves towards Betty when he's close enough he picks her up.

" who can I take you to doll?" He says as gentle as he can trying to not spook Betty.   
" FP" is all Betty says. The guy nods and the three men make there way to fp's.

...................................................,..................................................................................…….

After Betty left FP in her living room , he cleaned up his drink and sorted out the sofa and locked the door. He smiled all the way home he never thought around Gladys left he would feel happy again. He also feels kinda hot a young girl like Betty wanting him in that way ... it would boost anyone's ego. However when he gets home he's greeted by the site of three members of his gang waiting out side his house , his close friend Jeff was holding Betty in his arms. He knew something was wrong as soon as he saw that and the smile dropped from his face he ran over " what happened !?!" He demanded. Jeff shakes his head and nods toward FP'S house. 

FP fumbles with his keys until he manages to open the door , once in side FP takes Betty from Jeffs arms and takes her to his room. She's asleep fp places her under the covers and strokes her hair. When he gets back to the living room all the guys are there , Jeff explains what happnes as the story goes on Fps angry starts to boil even more by the end he wants to kill the guy. Fp thanks the guys for showing up and helping Betty as they leave Jeff turns and goes " you did good fp she's a good women look after her." All fp can do is nod. He gives himself a few minutes to cool down before he goes back to his bedroom he doesn't want to scare Betty , when he opens the door she's got her arms around her knees and tears streaming down her face. " hey , what's wrong baby ? Do you want some water ?" He says as he sits on the floor next to the bed,he places his hand on the side of Betty's face. She flinches slightly but then leans into it then she starts crying and saying she's sorry and that she's dirty. Fp climbs into bed with her and rocks her until she's calmed down.   
"You're not dirty baby , I promise that guy will pay for playing his hands on you."


	5. Chapter 5

It's about 8 am when they wake up Betty curled into fp side. Fp wakes up first and looks down at the sweet girl ... his girl, he was going to make that bastard pay. His Betty wasn't a slut, his sweet sweet Betty. Fp decide to get up and make coffee and breakfast before the kids get back. Betty wakes up in bed alone and panic fills her maybe fp realised how damaged she was and how she was really a slut. Maybe he wouldn't let her see the kids anymore the thought of not seeing them anymore hurt Betty more than her parents leaving her in the shithole where she was perfect Betty cooper. The kids the only reason she felt like getting out of bed anymore. Betty hears a noise coming from the front end of the trailer and gets scared after yesterday she doesn't want to take any chance she grabs fps gun from the bedside table and walks out the room slowly to make sure she doesn't make a noise. 

She sees someone moving in the kitchen and she freaks out and shots randomly. " fuck sake Betts, what are you doing ?!? You could have killed me or the kids if they where!" Fp shouts from his crouching position on the floor. Betty's hands start shaking " I'm sorry fp I got scared I'm sorry please don't take the kids away from me." She keep repeating over and over again. Fp grabs the gun and puts it on the kitchen counter then wraps his arms around Betty " it's okay sweetheart I promise I won't take the kids away from you I promise. Even if we didn't work out I would never take you're family away from you." He says as he kiss her head. 

He sits her down at the kitchen table and makes them breakfast and puts it in front of her. Then he takes his seat across from her and places his hand on her knee. Just then he hears a car pull up out side the trailer and he knows jellybean and jughead are home. He doesn't want them to huger Betty but at the same one he doesn't want to send her away after last night. Fp decides he's going to leave Betty where she is and sort it all it if the kids have questions. As soon as he opens the door his hot arms wrapped around him. Then the kids make there way towards the kitchen as usual arguing about food. When he enters the kitchen the kids are talking with Betty as if she's always there wearing his clothes then he realise she's been his kids mother for a long time and he hasn't been realised.


	6. Mum what are you doing ?!?!

It takes Betty two months to recover but luckily she’s doesn’t get behind on her bills. Making those savings accounts actually paid off. In these last two months she’s had many sleepless nights and late night calls with fp. At first jughead found it hard to understand that his best friend and his dad are dating however he comes to see that they’ve always been in some way his parents. Betty’s always came to all his stuff and helped him with anything and his dad has always been supportive and helped him get a job at the local publishers. Seeing Betty in such a state made it harder for jughead when he found out how she has been making a living and how she did it so him and jelly would have money for college. 

Selfless Betty cooper always thinking about everyone else and never herself. Knowing she been touched by all the seedy men in Riverdale made jugheads blood boil knowing she did it all for his family broke his heart. It was a Sunday night and she has been in really bad shape and FP had to go into work so it was just jelly and jug there to look after her. It was around two in the morning and jughead woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen, he grabbed a bat and made his way to the kitchen. Jughead turns on the lights and finds Betty on the floor holding a kitchen knife. She’s got Tears streaming down her face.   
Jughead drops the bat and runs over to her and knocks the knife out of his hand.   
“ what was you doing bets ?” He said his voice breaking. 

“ I heard a voice outside and, and it sounded just like him jug. I didn’t want him to come and hurt you and jelly.” She says as more tears come streaming down her face. 

“ we’re fine mum I promise .” He says as he huddles closer to her in the corner of the kitchen.


End file.
